Insects such as cockroaches and ants are a continual problem in homes and institutions, for example. They are difficult to control since they find harborage in many different areas such as behind or under cabinets or appliances, along base-boards and under sinks and countertops. They will readily move to new areas if the harborage becomes unacceptable. The principal methods presently available for control of such pests are aerosol sprays, baits and tapes, each of which has disadvantages.
Aerosol products generally do not have a long residual activity. Also, the spray from aerosols is broadcast widely, going onto surfaces where protection is not sought or where the active ingredient is not wanted. Furthermore, there are flammability or environmental (ozone layer degradation) concerns about aerosol propellants.
Baits provide protection only in a small area surrounding the bait, and insects can easily avoid them. Also, baits cannot be placed in all areas where the insects might walk or find harborage, such as around the periphery of cabinet doors, on the undersides of countertops, or where counters and built-in appliances junction. They cannot be placed where children or pets could find and ingest them.
Tapes are inconvenient. Unless tapes are placed end-to-end in a continuous strip along all areas, insects can walk around the tape and thus avoid the insecticide. Effective taping requires a large number of tapes and is a slow, time consuming procedure. Furthermore, the tapes are highly visible whereas the film produced by the insecticide stick of the present invention is inconspicuous.
The insecticide stick applicator and method of the present invention is characterized by high effectiveness against crawling insects, such as Blattella germanica (German cockroach) and Periplaneta americana (American cockroach); long residual activity; ease and convenience of use; suitability for application to any surface; ease of accurate and exact placement; coverage of a large surface area with a uniform, thin, transparent film; and storage stability.